1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window type air conditioner, and more particularly, to a ventilating device of a window type air conditioner which is capable of supplying outdoor air to the inside of a room. By making the proper selection during air conditioning, the user ventilates the air inside the room with outdoor air.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is used to heat-exchange hot air in a room into cool air in order to air-condition the room to a predetermined temperature. Air conditioners are divided into three general types based on where they are installed. The first type of air conditioner is installed on the floor of a room; the second type of air conditioner is installed attachably on the wall surface of a room. The third type of air conditioner is installed in a window. The first and second types of air conditioners include an indoor device and an outdoor device which are separated from each other, and the third type of air conditioner integrates the room device and the outdoor device with each other.
First, the construction of a conventional window type air conditioner will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 4. The conventional window type air conditioner is comprised of: a body 1 that is attached in a window frame and that has a plurality of air holes 2 on both of its sides and the upper surface thereof. A front panel 5 is attachably/detachably coupled to the front surface of the body 1 and has an intake grill 3 and a discharge grill 4. A separating plate 6 is fixed in the interior of the body 1 and separates the body 1 into a room portion 1a and an outdoor portion 1b; a fan 7 is installed in the room portion 1a of the body 1 and rotates by the driving force of a motor (not shown) generating an intake force. A heat exchanger 8 is installed in the indoor portion 1a of the body 1 and heat-exchanges the hot indoor air which is pulled in through the intake grill 3 according to the rotation of the fan 7, transforming the indoor air into cool air.
Upon installation of the window type air conditioner described above, the front panel 5 is positioned in the room, and the plurality of air holes 2 on the body 1 is positioned outdoors.
When the air-conditioning mode is selected by turning dial 10, located on the control plate on the front panel 5, the air conditioner begins to run. The air conditioner runs at variable rates depending on the selected control signal.
More specifically, the rotating fan 7 generates an intake force that sucks the hot indoor air into the room portion 1a of the body 1 through the intake grill 3. At the same time, because the heat exchanger 8 executes a heat exchange operation, the hot air sucked into the room portion 1a is changed into cool air, while passing through the heat exchanger 8. The cool air is discharged into the room through the front panel 5 and the discharge grill 4 due to the force generated by the rotating fan 7. Thus, the room is air conditioned to a predetermined temperature.
Because the conventional window type air conditioner performs the air conditioning by continually circulating the air in the room, the air becomes impure if the air conditioning runs for a long time period. To solve this problem, the window type air conditioner includes a ventilating device, which selectively supplies outdoor air to the room and thus prevents the indoor air from becoming impure.
FIG. 1 provides a perspective view of a window type air conditioner having a conventional ventilating device, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the main parts of FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along the line I--I of FIG. 2. FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the conventional ventilating device of FIG. 1. In the first embodiment of the prior art, the ventilating device includes: a ventilating hole 11 in the separating plate 6, that connects the room portion 1a with the outdoor portion 1b. A lever 12, which moves forward and backward in the room portion 1a of the body 1, to expose the front end portion thereof to the outside of the front panel 5 through the discharge grill 4. The lever 12 maintains a horizontal state because a lever guide portion ensures that the lever is not deviated during its own forward/backward movement. A damper 13 on the back end portion of the lever 12 opens and closes the ventilating hole 11 during the forward/backward movement of the lever 12. A pair of grooves 14, which are formed opposite to each other, are located on the front end of the lever 12 and serve as a handle grip.
The lever guide portion is comprised of a vertical hole 15 which is vertically formed on the lever 12, a guide projection 16 which is formed in the bottom surface of the room portion 1a and is inserted into the vertical hole 15, and a screw 17 which is screwed on the guide projection 16 on the upper portion of the lever 12.
Now, the assembling process of such conventional ventilating device as mentioned above will be discussed. While the front panel 5 is not coupled with the front surface of the body 1, the guide projection 16 is inserted into the vertical hole 15, and then the screw 17 is screwed on the guide projection 16 on the upper portion of the lever 12. As a result, the lever 12 is located in the room portion 1a to be movable forwardly/backwardly, without deviation.
Thereafter, if the front panel 5 is coupled with the front surface of the body 1, the front end portion of the lever 12 is exposed to the exterior of the front panel 5 through the discharge grill 4.
The window type air conditioner attaches on a window 9, and if ventilation is desired in an air conditioning operation mode, a user grasps the pair of grooves 14 on the front end portion of the lever 12 and pulls the lever 12 forward. To the contrary, if ventilation is not desired, the user pushes the lever 12 backward.
The damper 13 closes the ventilating of hole 11, such that the room portion 1a and the outdoor portion 1b are not connected. In this case, although the air conditioner is in an air conditioning state, the outdoor air in the outdoor portion 1b that came in through the air holes 2 is blocked from entering the room portion 1a, and no ventilation is archived.
When the user pulls the lever 12 forward, the guide ensures that the lever moves horizontally in a forward direction. Accordingly, since the damper 13 opens the ventilating hole 11 in the separating plate 6, the outdoor air in the outdoor portion 1b is supplied to the room portion 1a. The outside air mixes with the air cooled by the heat exchange 8 and is discharged to the room through the discharge panel 4,
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the main parts of a window type air conditioner having a ventilating device constructed according to a second embodiment of prior art. FIG. 6 is a perspective view illustrating the lever of the ventilating device of FIG. 5. The ventilating device is well disclosed in Japanese patent publication number 6-129669. This embodiment provides a ventilating hole 21 in the separating plate 6. The ventilating hole 21 connects the room portion 1a with the outdoor portion 1b. A lever 22, which is hinge-installed to be horizontally rotatable, moves in the room portion 1a of the body 1, to expose the lever's front end portion to the outside of the front panel 5. A damper 23 formed on the back end portion of the lever 22 is rotated horizontally to open or close the ventilating hole 21.
An explanation of the assembly process for the conventional ventilating device is avoided because it is similar to that of the first embodiment of the conventional device, as discussed above. Meanwhile, the ventilation procedure during the air conditioning process will be explained.
If ventilation is desired, the front end portion of the lever 22, exposed to the exterior of the front panel 5, is pulled rotating the lever 22 counterclockwise. If ventilation is not desired, the lever 22 is rotated clockwise.
In the state shown by the solid line of FIG. 5, the damper 23 closes the ventilating hole 21, such that the room portion 1a and the outdoor portion 1b are not connected. In this case, although the air conditioner is in an air conditioning state, the outdoor air is not supplied to the room portion 1a, preventing ventilation.
Under the state shown by the dotted line of FIG. 5, if the user pulls the front end portion of the lever 22 counterclockwise because the lever 22 is hinge-installed at the bottom surface of the room portion 1a, the lever 22 rotates counterclockwise opening the ventilation hole 21.
Accordingly, since the ventilating hole 21 is opened, the outdoor air from the outdoor portion 1b mixes with indoor air in the room portion 1a. The mixed air passes through the heat exchanger 8 and cool ventilated air is discharged to the room through the discharge panel 4.
The ventilating devices of the first and second prior art embodiments, since the front end portion of the lever is exposed to the exterior of the front panel 5 when the assembly is complete, is problematic. First, upon package of the product for shipment, an increased package area is required to cover the exposed portion of the lever, thus increasing the cost of the package. Second, the number of products that can be loaded for delivery is reduced due to the increased packaging size, and thus the cost of delivery is increased. Finally, often during packaging and delivery, the packaging is torn off or the broken lever is often generated.
Moreover, the ventilating device of the first prior art embodiment is extremely complicated due to assembly of the lever, and the yield of production is accordingly decreased.